


About Coffe Shops, Pick Up Lines and Two Boys

by daydreamerlily



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheesy, M/M, Pick Up Lines, coffee shop AU, different first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerlily/pseuds/daydreamerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kurt is really happy to have found his coffee shop. And it's totally unrelated to the fact that the guy behind the counter looks dreamy.<br/>Ok, maybe it is related. But sue him, the guy is very good looking.”<br/>What if the guy you have been crushing on, hears you saying a stupid pick up line? And what if from there it starts a weird but super cute relationship based on those pick up lines? What if Kurt Hummel falls in love with Blaine Anderson in a way that is all theirs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Coffe Shops, Pick Up Lines and Two Boys

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfiction that I publish anywhere so I'm kinda nervous  
> hope you enjoy, comments are always appreciated

In his third month of living in New York, Kurt finds his favourite coffee shop. They say you haven't really settled in New York if you haven't found yours, so Kurt guess he is a New Yorker now. It's also true that they say you haven't settled as long as you don't have your first make over, but Kurt _does not_ need a make over thank you very much, unlike Rachel ( _thank god_ he managed to make her throw away her terrifying reindeer sweater she has had since freshman year).

Whatever the case is, Kurt is really happy to have found his coffee shop. And it's totally unrelated to the fact that the guy behind the counter looks dreamy.

Ok, maybe it is related.

But sue him, the guy is very good looking. Even Santana said he is quote “sex on a stick” unquote.

That was the last time he brought his friends with him to the coffee shop. He doesn't feel the need to be embarrassed in front of Hot Coffee Guy.

He hasn't even told his friends where he spends most of his afternoon; Rachel and Santana are great but they would tease him for life about this stupid crush.

Yes, Kurt has a Crush (with the capital C, not even the one on his step brother was a crush like this one) on a guy he doesn't know. He could be a stalker, a serial killer, a psycho, a misogynist, a gay basher, someone who _hates_ Broadway (he cringes at the very thought) he tries to say to himself. But it's difficult to imagine someone who goes out in the morning with a _bow-tie_ and a smile that can lit up an entire room, being one of those things.

Despite all the effort he puts on convincing himself to forget the guy and find someone to date and not just a fantasy-guy, he can't. Every afternoon, as soon as he is free from school or work, he goes straight to the coffee shop.

The guy always smiles at him and he feels like melting in the middle of the café. By now he is almost positive he knows his coffee order and starts doing it when he sees him walking in.

Probably that's not true. And this all infatuation going on is creepy.

* * *

This thing has to end.

He has decided, he won't go in the coffee anymore.

He won't.

Of course the day after he is back in the same booth he always tries to get and that's miraculously free most of the time.

* * *

It doesn't really end. He spend his afternoons with homework, work stuff and books in the coffee shop, glancing up every few other minute to steal a glance on Dreamy Coffee Maker.

His friends start to tease him because he's never home and they begin thinking he has a boyfriend.

He would like to shut them up and telle them that yes, he does. Unfortunately, Handsome Waiter is not his boyfriend so he doesn't say anything and just shrugs every time they try to find out where he was.

* * *

He just came back from the coffee shop when Rachel decides that “Enough is enough.”

He looks at her quizzically not knowing what is she talking about.

“I'm done with your moping.” she says with a stern tone.

Kurt lifts an eyebrow.

“Oh, don't pretend like you aren't moping.” she glares at him “Just go get the guy and fuck everything else. The worst he can say is no, after all.” then she leaves him alone to ask himself what just happened.

Santana smirks from the couch is clearly visible on her face “You know, hobbit is right. And I don't really think he'd say no to that fine piece of ass of yours.”

* * *

The day after is a terrible day. Nothing goes as planned. In the morning Rachel is throwing one of her famous tantrums, about what he doesn't even know. Anyhow it ends up he's late for class and has to show up in the middle of the lesson without his coffee because he hadn't had time to pick it up when he managed to leave his apartment one hour later than usual. Then, at work Isabel makes him do crazy things and he has to bring everybody their coffee order and while he's in line in front of the Starbucks a child drops his chocolate (thank god it wasn't hot anymore) on him and it stains all his clothes.

He, then, receives an email from his professor that informs him that he has to turn in his essay for his class two days earlier since the professor is going on vacation for a family problem.

That day sucks.

When he _finally_ manages to go home and change, Santana is having a girl over and _why did she break up with Brittany? It was so much better when she didn't have sex in their apartment that has NO WALLS_.

So he goes to the coffee shop once more. And once more his booth is free much to his happiness.

He spots Gorgeous Coffee Guy behind the counter and smiles, going up to take his order.

His non-fat mocha decaf (today he doesn't need anymore caffeine in his system after all he drank to keep up with his crazy day) is ready in few minutes and he goes to sit, not before having looked for a bit at Dreamy Hot Gorgeous Guy standing there and making his cup of coffee.

Once he's seated he sighs and relax, taking out his book without actually reading it: too lost looking at the waiter to do anything else.

“If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged.” he mutters under his breath staring at the guy who is passing by to bring an order to a couple seated not far from him. Of course, being the day it is, he didn't realize that the guy was much closer that he expected or that he said that much louder than he should have.

The guy turns around and stares at him puzzled, smiles and laughs a little, then turning and going on with what he was doing, leaving him there to rot in shame.

He gets up before the guy can see him and leaves, without even taking his unfinished coffee with him.

He is such an idiot.

* * *

He stays away from the coffee shop from that moment on. He tries new ones but, of course, no one is as good as _that one particular_ which has _nothing_ to do with The Guy. Or maybe has everything to do with that. Probably the latter. But it's not like he can go back. He is an idiot, but he isn't  _that much_  stupid.

Obviously, it cannot go as he planned, the universe has another idea.

He's in the area with Rachel when _it_ happens.

They are coming back from NYADA together and she's talking non stop about _how much she's tired and how Cassandra July is a total bitch who hates her and wants to kill her with all this work_. He isn't really listening, he's tired too: lessons for a whole day plus anxiety settling in his stomach because he has to do a piece for work, would do that to you.

And they pass in front of _the_ coffee shop, the one he swore he would _never_ set foot in ever again.

Rachel goes in. He stops dead in his track, because she didn't even told him that she was. She keeps talking like nothing is happening.

When she realizes he isn't following she turns to him “Come on, Kurt, I want a cup of coffee and I know you like this one.”

He can't say to her that he doesn't want to go in there because she'd ask why and there is _no way_ he's going to tell her. Probably there is another option but he is too confused to see it and his body responses on an instinct even though he isn't sure why; so he follows Rachel and enters the coffee shop with a pale face and wide eyes.

She plops herself down on a chair and asks him with her well practiced puppy expression “Would you be a doll and take my cup of coffee? I don't think I can move my legs.”

Kurt isn't sure he can move either. He is in the coffee shop where Too-Good-Looking-For-His-Own-Well-Being Guy works, he made a fool out of himself with said guy and his friend is being a piece of shit – not with bad intentions, this time, she doesn't even know it – and is sending him to the counter. Alone. Again, his body surprises him and automatically nods and goes up to the counter to order. He closes his eyes for a moment, hoping that _maybe_ he was lucky, _maybe_ the guy isn't here today, _maybe_ he's sick or something, _anything_ that would spare him any further humiliation.

Of course he isn't lucky. Of fucking course.

The guy is there and as soon as he sees him, his eyes lights up and he grins. Kurt is taken a bit by surprise by that reaction but tries not to duel much on that because probably he's just holding back a mean laugh, and tries to order quickly so he can leave without further embarrassment.

What he doesn't expect, though, is that the first thing the guy says to him, leaning over the counter with a flirty look, is “Hey, you know what is in the Menu? Me 'n' you.”

Kurt's mouth hangs open. What the fuck just happened? He recovers quickly “I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away.” he answers in the same flirty tone.

The guy laughs and blushes a little “I was afraid you wouldn't come back.” he whispers.

Kurt looks at him incredulously. He is _really_ glad Rachel is at the table looking at her phone and paying no attention to them, also he's grateful there is no queue today “Well,” he snorts “I made kinda an ass of myself to you so I thought it was better if I didn't.”

“And how would I survive without your presence in here every single day? You light up the room you are in.” the guy's eyes are positively sparkling with laughter, but not the unkind type, more the 'it's funny' type “You wouldn't want for me to be blind forever, right?”

Kurt laughs “Nope. Not my intention.”

The guy smiles kindly and he is so fucking beautiful it hurts “No, but seriously. I don't mind. Come back. Please?”

Kurt takes his order – which he didn't realize was ready – and winks at him (what is happening to him?!) “We'll see about that, honey.” and then leaves accompanied by the guy's laughter.

When he's leaving the bar with Rachel, he realizes he didn't even ask the guy's name. Oh, well, he can always come back. Like, tomorrow.

* * *

The day after he goes back to the coffee shop with a wide grin. It's not like he was waiting for this moment since he stepped out of here yesterday. Nope. He isn't credible, not even in his head but he can't restrain himself from smiling. The Gorgeous Guy said he wanted him to came back. The Dreamy Guy said he lights up the room. The Handsome Guy said a pick up line to him.

Kurt also had been worrying himself over what to say to him.

When he steps in the coffee shop, though, his smile falters. Good-looking Guy isn't here.

He goes anyway to the counter and orders asking the girl there if she can bring his things to his table. She smiles and nods, preparing his order while taking another customer and he goes to sit down opening the books he brought with him.

He looks up from the page when he hears someone clearing his throat and Beautiful Guy is there in front of him with a smiles on his perfect lips and a cup of coffee that looks a lot like his coffee order in his hand.

Kurt can't refrain himself and says “Do you come with coffee and cream? Because you're my sugar.” it's very ridiculous what he is doing but the laugh he gets from the guy is totally worth it. After all, it all started with a pick up line, why not continue with one?

“Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” says the guy with a wide smirk leaving his cup on the table and going on like nothing really happened.

Kurt's heart speeds up and he is trying to breath even though _the guy just said love at first sight and he is going to die here_. Kurt looks at the guy: he cannot be that beautiful, it's totally unfair.

* * *

Kurt _really_ tries to study that afternoon but how can he when the guy is skirting through the tables and winking at him every chance he gets?

So, when he passes near his table for the umpteenth time that day he says “I'm writing a term paper on the finer things in life, and I was wondering if I could interview you.”

The guy smiles and goes on without saying anything but every time he passes his table, Kurt is _sure_ he winks and sways way more than necessary.

When he goes to pay before leaving he leans on the counter “Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.” then pays and rushes out of the door because: _oh god, that was embarrassing._

* * *

He goes back anyway, at least to apologize but as soon as he enters the coffee shop the guy – who is serving a table near the door – says “Your eyes are blue like the ocean, and I'm lost at sea.” so maybe he doesn't need to apologize.

“Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes.” he counters without even thinking and he can see the sparkling in the Good-Fucking-Looking Guy's eyes – which are a colour that can't be described: every time he tries they change from hazel to yellow to golden to green to brown. They seems a living thing capable to mute whenever they want.

* * *

Okay, Kurt is smitten.

He and Too-Beautiful Guy have this thing going on and he comes home every night feeling like he's on the moon. Even Santana and Rachel see it and ask about it – well, Santana doesn't actually _ask about it_ more like she says “Congrats on getting laid, Hummel.”. Which is not what is happening. He is not getting laid. He doesn't even have a boyfriend. Unfortunately, he's not even sure the guy is gay. He's just sure to be smitten with the guy with curly hair and a contagious smile who works on the coffee shop near his house.

* * *

He takes some days off. He tries not to be ridiculous about this. He really does but he can't help thinking about _him_ , looking for _him_ wherever he goes, wanting to talk to _him_. So he goes back to the coffee shop two days later.

The guy is there – he appears to be there whenever Kurt comes in – and his heart starts pounding in his chest like crazy. What is he going to do about this stupid crush, he doesn't know. He just knows he doesn't want to stop this.

“Are you forged by Sauron? Because you are precious.” he laughs nervously to the joke the guy – who is a nerd, a very hot nerd – says but doesn't answer. The guy doesn't say anything while he is preparing his coffee order – which Kurt didn't tell him this time so he really must know it. “If you're uncomfortable I can stop.” says the guy in a whisper handing him his cup but without meeting his eyes.

“What?” Kurt startles.

“You know... about this.” the guy gestures between them “If you are uncomfortable I can stop doing this pick up line thing. Is just... you started it even if you didn't mean it and I went with it because is funny and I really like doing this but if you don't want anymore I will stop, I promise. I mean, it will be difficult because every time I see you now it comes normal to say a pick up line but don't worry, I will...” the guy is rambling looking really flustered. Kurt laughs whole heartedly. “And now I'm making a fool out of myself, am I not?” he guy says sheepishly.

“Just a bit.” Kurt confirms and the guy groans in embarrassment “But it's cute.” and he decides: what the hell. He has just fallen for this guy the least he can do is keep going with it and see where it takes “In fact if you were a vegetable you'd be a cute-cumber.”

The guy stares at him and then they both crack up and start laughing, uneasiness long forgotten.

* * *

He still doesn't know Perfect Guy's name. But it's not like it really matters. They are both tiptoeing around the topic Kurt would really want to discuss: their relationship or lack thereof. He just would really want to know where they stand. And he knows what he would like but he can't bring himself to speak about it or to ask the guy out.

So he keeps going to the coffee shop and they keep doing this weird thing they have going on.

“If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.” he knows he's being stupid but this is too good to end it. And the guy doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

He is once again outside the coffee shop, deciding whether going in or not. His decision is put on hold when he hears that voice that is literally haunting his dreams beside him “Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got 'fine' written all over you.”

He spins around and the guy of the coffee shop is in front of him with a huge smile and... he is not in his uniform. He is even more beautiful than usually with his tight as hell red jeans, a buttoned up black polo and a red and white stripped bow-tie. He nearly chokes on his spit. This guy cannot be real. He's good looking over every parameters, he's funny, he's a nerd, he's beautiful and he can dress himself. Did he say he's beautiful and dreamy and handsome? “Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what they call 'fine print'.” he doesn't really know where it came from that 'baby' but the guy winks and enters the coffee shop. Kurt can't do anything but follow suit after him.

* * *

He spends the next two days wondering what the guy's name is. He has to know.

But the guy isn't at the coffee shop.

“He's sick, don't worry.” says a girl with blond hair and huge smile. Like that is really reassuring. The guy is sick and he doesn't even know what he can do to help. He actually can't do anything to help. He doesn't even know the guy's name, for fucking sake. “He will be fine in a couple of days.”

So Kurt continues to visit the coffee shop and soon he realizes: it's not as good as it used to be when the guy was here.

This all leads to him thinking _more_ about the guy, if that was even possible and at the beginning of the third day the guy is missing from the coffee shop he decides that when he comes back he'll ask him his name.

* * *

That day the guy is there.

He takes a deep breath and goes up to the counter. He is going to ask his name plane and simple, nothing weird about that. After all they _have_ talked even if their relationship is kinda weird.

When he opens his mouth to speak it doesn't come out the simple 'hey, hi what's your name?' he planned, but instead he says “Do you have a name or can I call you mine?” he says instead face-palming himself mentally.

“Is your name Summer?” the guy asks back “Because you are hot.”

Kurt laughs nervously and decides to go with it, after all it can't get really weirder between them “I'm Kurt.” he says.

The guy smiles genuinely “Blaine.” he answers with a soft look in his eyes, like he was waiting to know Kurt's name as much as Kurt was waiting to know his.

And just like that, he knows the guy's name. Blaine.

* * *

“Let's commit the perfect crime: I'll steal you're heart, and you'll steal mine.” is the first thing he hears one day when he enters the coffee shop. He smiles even though he know his smile can't reach his eyes and waves at the guy behind the counter. He doesn't answer with his usual pick up lines, just stays silent and wait for his coffee. He can feel the worried glances Blaine sends in his direction. But he is so tired he doesn't want to explain.

“Is everything ok, Kurt?” Blaine asks once he is done. He nods. Of course everything is not okay, his father just told him he has cancer. It's not okay. But he is tired. He waves and exits the bar without another word.

* * *

“I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.” he says as soon as he sees Blaine three days later. He hasn't been in the coffee shop in those days. He was always tired, mad at his dad for not telling him sooner, mad at himself for not calling more often and not being able to be at home more, mad at the world that it's threatening to take away his dad from him. But most of all tired.

“What?” Blaine startles. He didn't expect that.

“I'm a thief, and I'm here to steal your heart.” he repeats.

“No, I understood that but I thought we were done.” Blaine says with his eyes... his eyes looks puffy as if he hadn't slept that night.

“Blaine, are you okay?” Kurt asks instead of replying.

Blaine shakes his head.

“Do you have a break soon?” Kurt is worried. He doesn't like this look on Blaine. He should be smiling as always, he is so beautiful when he smiles.

“You don't need to do this, Kurt.” is the first time he hears Blaine say his name and... it glorious.

“Of course I do. We are friends.” he answers firmly “At least I hope so?”

Blaine tries to smile but it's clearly fake “I hope so, too.”

* * *

So Blaine takes a break and they talk.

Well, actually they don't. They just sit there and stare at each other for a long time.

“I thought you hated me.” Blaine says in the end.

Kurt's eyes widen “What?”

“You were so sad when you came in. I really thought you hated me. And then I saw you with this guy outside: you know, tall, broad shoulders, short hairs, goofy look...” Kurt remembers. “And I thought you were just to polite to tell me to back the fuck off.” it's probably the first time he has heard Blaine swears. It's hot.

“That's my stepbrother.” he says.

“Really?” Blaine's eyes sot up “You are not kidding me?”

“Of course not.” Kurt smiles gently “And I don't hate you. Why should I?”

“I... I don't know. It's just... you were sad and you are too... you are too much for this. You deserve better.” Blaine is so sweet, Kurt decides.

“I'm not.” he answers slowly “Too much. I'm not.”

“So it is okay if I keep doing this?” Blaine asks.

“Oh, I really hope you will. Where is the fun if it's just me being an idiot?” Blaine's smile is so beautiful then.

“Blaine, your break is over.” the girl comes to their table and smirks to Kurt while Blaine gets up.

“You know...” Kurt starts “I'm sorry that I've being an asshole to you. I really am.”

“Oh, trust me. You are forgiven, especially because I've never been angry with you.” Blaine answers and both him and the girl go back to the counter and start working again.

That guy is too sweet for his own good. And beautiful.

Kurt sighs, he really is smitten.

* * *

It's a cold day. Winter break has come and gone. Classes are starting again at NYADA and he is going both at school and at work, Isabel even hinted to a promotion in a couple of months, his dad's treatment also seems to be working. Life is looking good for one Kurt Hummel.

So when he enters the coffee shop he is in a really good mood.

Blaine sees him and his whole face lights up. Kurt chuckles because he is so adorable. “Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me.” he says batting his eyelashes.

“Yes, he says I'm lacking Vitamin U.” Blaine replies flirty.

That day is good. He spends the whole afternoon chatting with Blaine every chance he gets and he is so _happy_.

* * *

“Are you from Tennessee? Because you are the only ten I see.” is his first line to Blaine another day some weeks after.

Blaine cocks an eyebrow “Actually I'm from Ohio.” he jokes.

“No way!” Kurt exclaims “Me too.”

That's how they start talking. Really talking.

Every day they sit at Kurt's booth in the coffee shop and talk about everything and anything that comes to mind. Kurt is so happy to finally be able to get to know Blaine. And he discovers that he's even better than he thought. He isn't just cute, charming, funny and handsome but also thoughtful, nice, he loves music, theatre and Broadway, he's a terrifyingly good singer and good listener. And he also likes to speak, puppies, funny YouTube videos, movies, Vogue and is everything that Kurt has ever looked for in a guy.

But Kurt can't bring himself to say just once “Would you go out with me?” he simply can't. Because it cold jeopardize their friendship and he can't loose Blaine.

So he bites his cheek every time he feels like saying it and smiles.

* * *

He does a very stupid thing. It was time he did, after all. Life can't be that perfect. He proposes to go to the coffee shop with his friends. Rachel and Santana accept a little bit too excitedly but he doesn't give it too much thought. They're crazy after all.

So they go.

But he forgot, he didn't say anything to them about Blaine. Like, never. And with a good reason: they are not the people who can stay out of someone else's affairs. They are very nosy and curious.

He goes to take their order and shoots a wink at Blaine behind the counter asking him the three coffees adding a “My friends bet me that I wouldn't be able to start a conversation with the most beautiful boy in the bar. Do you want to buy some drinks with their money?” pointing subtly to his friends.

Blaine laughs.

Then Kurt leaves jostling the three cup in his hands. He is almost going to spill everything on his shoes when Blaine arrives to help taking one cup from Kurt's hands and taking it to his table.

“Can I take your picture to prove to all my friends that angels do exist?” he asks him once he has put it on the table and then leaves with a wide smile.

Kurt stares with a dopey look on his face after him until someone clears their throat and he's thrown back to reality. His friends are staring, waiting for an answer.

“Damn, Hummel. Your boyfriend is that hot piece of ass? Congrats.” Santana says smugly “I knew you where banging someone but _him_ is a lot better than I though. You have my approval.”

“Shh.” he shushes her “He _is not_ my boyfriend. And _I'm not_ banging him. Thank you very much.”

Santana quirks an eyebrow. “For real?” Kurt nods “So... you are serious?”

“Oh, god, Santana. _Yes_ , I'm serious. I'm not having sex with Blaine.” he huffs.

“Kurt, you have to pursue that.” Rachel says decisive. Kurt's eyes go wide.

“I concord with hobbit here.” Santana nods “ _I mean_ have you seen that? You _have_ to tap that Kurt, I'm serious. He is clearly hung up on you and you on him. Take your head out of your ass and go out with the fella or _I_ will.”

“Santana, you are gay.” Kurt deadpans feeling a little bit jealous.

Santana shrugs “No biggie.” then she looks at him with a serious expression “But, really Kurt, ask him out. Do it.”

* * *

Santana and Rachel's words stay stuck with him for several days. He keeps going to the coffee shop and keeps the playful banter between them going. But something is different and he can feel it. Every time he or Blaine get too flirty a strange feeling settles in his stomach that feels a lot like butterflies.

He's so screwed.

“Crap. Something is wrong with my cell phone.” he says suddenly while they are chatting aimlessly both seated on the booth one across the other.

Blaine smirks “Oh Really. What is that?” he asks keeping his game up.

“Your numbers not in it.” Kurt answers.

Blaine smiles and reach out with his hand opened. Kurt stares blankly at it, then he locks eyes with Blaine quizzically. “What?”

“Give me your phone so I can put my number in it.” Blaine replies.

And like this, he has Blaine's number.

* * *

They start texting. A lot. Kurt has always his phone in hand so that if Blaine writes to him he knows right away. It's becoming a little problem when people start to call him out on it but _he has Blaine number how can he refrain?_

* * *

He still goes whenever he can to the coffee shop and they continue talking. To Kurt it feels like they have known each other forever, not just a few months.

He is crushing so bad on this guy that he's almost positive that he has started falling for him a long time ago. But he can't say it. Every time he's going to, he chickens out and says nothing.

* * *

They also keep flirting with each other. More than ever.

“On a scale of one to America, how free are you tonight?” Blaine asks him one day.

Kurt knows it was just a pick up line, their game. He should laugh and dismiss it, but he can't. Not this time. “Actually...” he starts, breath deeply and keep going “actually I'm very free. Would you like to go out with me?”

“As...” Blaine asks, looking really self conscious “As in a date?”

Kurt flinches, he is really bad at this “Don't worry if you don't want to. I... it was just a stupid idea to ask. I'll go now—”

“I'd really like that.” Blaine hurries out before Kurt can say anything else. Then he repeats more slowly “I would really like to go on a date with you.”

* * *

That evening they go on a date.

Kurt had passed all the afternoon deciding what to wear and being teased about Blaine from his friends. But it's a good-heartedly teasing and Kurt is too happy to be angry about it.

Because he is going on a date with _Blaine_.

He _is_ on a date with Blaine.

Well, technically he is waiting for him, rehearsing what he is going to say to him when he sees him, because it's _not_ like he is early. Nope. He just... had time to pass.

“Hey!” Blaine says while Kurt is pacing in front of the restaurant where they said they'd meet.

Kurt spins around too quickly and is in front of a very handsome Blaine dressed in baby blue pants rolled up at the ankles, white shirt, black bow-tie and black suspenders showing up underneath a grey blazer. “Oh, woah.” Kurt breathes out “You're so beautiful you made me forget my pick up line.”

Blaine laughs and blushes, he's the most adorable thing in the whole world “Isn't that a pick up line?”

“Shh.” Kurt laughs too “Don't ruin the moment, Blaine.”

They stare at each other, emotion sparkling in their eyes “Shall we go?” asks Blaine offering him his arm.

“We shall.” murmurs Kurt hooking his arm through the curly haired guy's.

* * *

Their first date is perfect, as is the second. But Kurt could be a little bit biased. Just a little bit.

Neither of them has yet, though, put a label on their relationship. Kurt is afraid to ask: he has never been someone's boyfriend and he is not sure if that's what Blaine wants too. So he doesn't.

One day, they are relaxing in the coffee shop and Blaine comes up with a “I like Legos, you like Legos, why don't we build a relationship?”

Kurt's eyes widen.

Blaine apparently realizes what he said and buries his head in his hands blushing furiously.

“Blaine? What was that about?” Kurt asks a bit confused.

Blaine mutters from behind his hands “That was a really crappy way to ask you if...” in breaths deeply “if you want to be my boyfriend.”

Kurt smiles so wide, he's sure his face is going to split “Blaine?” Blaine doesn't take his hands off so Kurt takes them in his and looks Blaine “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Blaine grins happily. His _boyfriend_ grins happily.

* * *

At the end of their third date, Blaine is taking him home. They went to see a show and then walked hand in hand in the streets of New York. They don't speak, they have said everything for that evening, they just enjoy each other's company in silence.

Kurt doesn't know what got into him but when they are in front of his door he blurts out “Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I will give it back.” it's cheesy and he is fairly certain that Blaine has had enough of this game but... it's automatic now and he can't refrain himself in time.

“But they say not to touch the masterpieces.” Blaine answers with a big smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his boyfriend “Blaine, I'm no master—”

His words are cut short from Blaine's lips pressing against his in the best first kiss ever. Blaine backs him up to the wall and he is deepening the kiss. Why didn't they do this before? It's amazing! Everything with Blaine is.

Then Blaine back away “Night, Kurt.”

“Goodnight, Blaine.” he answers still dizzy.

When he gets into the loft, Rachel is there sipping a cup of tea “So? How did it go?”

“I have the best boyfriend ever.” he says dreamily before going away. He truly does.

* * *

They are together for one month, then two, then six and Kurt feels like he is ready to say to Blaine that he loves him. He has never been more sure of anything in his life: he loves Blaine. He just hopes that Blaine loves him back.

“Do you have a band-aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you.” he says one day. They are cuddled on Blaine's couch and they are watching some crappy reality tv without really watching it. Blaine quirks an eyebrow at him “I love you.”

Blaine's mouth hangs open “I love you too.” he breaths out and kiss him deeply. They keep kissing for a wile until Blaine picks him up. Kurt startled laughs loudly and Blaine starts to carry him to his bedroom.

“Aren't you going to say something like 'can I tap that'?” Kurt laughs kissing Blaine's neck.

“No, I would just want to make love to my perfect boyfriend if he wants.” he answers.

Kurt takes a shaky breath “Of course I do.” he kisses him “I love you.”

“I love you too and I'll never stop saying it.”

“I hope so.” Kurt mutters “'Cause I don't want you to.”

* * *

They have been together for another six month when Blaine starts being... weird. Their one year anniversary is coming up and Kurt doesn't know what's up with Blaine: he seems distant and nervous. He talks about it with Rachel but she just laughs nervously and tells him it's ok, Blaine is ok, they are going to be ok and then she flees.

Blaine and him had lived together for a month now and it's been the best month in Kurt's life. But now he is worried. Also Rachel seems weird.

He tries to calls his father to talk about that but as soon as he mention Blaine, his dad tells him there is an emergency and he has to go, hanging up before Kurt can say anything else. So yes, he's worried.

He really tries to shake the bad feeling he has for a whole week and then, is the day of their anniversary.

Kurt wakes up early with a loud banging on the door. Rachel's there and she's looking so excited. About what, who knows. She tells him to hurry up and go get dressed because she has to bring him somewhere, she doesn't say where. He whines and complains: he had plans for him and Blaine that day.

And then he realizes: Blaine is not there.

He is worried sick because Blaine would _never_ forget their anniversary, but still follows Rachel out of the house and into her car. She talks happily all the way but it's clear something is making her nervous. While Rachel is a great actress on a stage, in real life she can't lie.

And this only makes him more worried.

They drive around in a complicated and tortuous path.

But they get back to his old house, where Rachel and Finn live now. He looks at her puzzled but she just pushes him out of the car and into the street but instead that going to their old place, she makes him cross the street to a place he knows really well. It's the coffee shop where he and Blaine met, where Blaine still works to pay their apartment while he finishes school – he said to Kurt one day that he wants to teach music to children so that's not a permanent job – it's an important place for them. The coffee shop, though, seems closed. Rachel pushes the open door and then she hurries him to enter.

And then the lights are turned on all at the same time and Blaine is there.

To be fair, there are a lot of people there but his eyes stay on Blaine, his beautiful boyfriend dressed in a blue suit. He is so perfect. He doesn't even notice everyone else. There is just Blaine for him.

Then, Blaine is speaking.

“We met here.” he says loudly and Kurt just stares at him and he stares back taking the few steps that divides them “And I thought that you were the most perfect person in the whole word. I did...” he chuckles lightly “I _do_ work here and you were a client. And you kept coming back and every day I told myself: today is the day I ask him out. But I never did. This is until you let something slip when you thought I couldn’t hear. 'If being sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty as charged.' you said if I remember correctly.” Kurt groans and buries his head in Blaine's shoulder while everyone else laugh “Then you fled because I heard and you didn't come back for _days_. I was so miserable. You can ask Wes or Quinn, I really was.”

“He didn't stop saying that he'd scared 'Sexy Blue Eyed Non-Fat Mocha Guy' away. I was so done with his shit.” Quinn – who Kurt met few days into their relationship since she works at the coffee shop with Blaine – mutters and is Kurt's turn to laugh.

“But then Rachel – by the way, thank you Rachel – made you come back. And then we started this weird thing that I thought was really great and we started flirting. I didn't know what to do because I was so hung up on you, it was nearly creepy. I even started looking pick up lines online so I could keep our thing up. Then we started talking, but really talking and you weren't anymore 'just a hot client' you were Kurt: the most beautiful person I have ever known, inside and out. And I started to fall for you. So... I'm here today because I love you, Kurt, and I wish I could give you everything, but I hope that this ring is enough.” the Blaine gets on his knees and takes out a box, he opens it and there, it's a marvelous ring.

“Oh my God, Blaine.” Kurt breaths out, words cracking “I was so scared you were going to leave me. Of course, yes... yes. My answer is yes.” he says and can feel the tears streaming down his face and on his grin. He knows he is grinning and Blaine is grinning and as soon as the latter gets up, he crashes their lips together in a kiss that's all lips, tears, smiles and very Kurt and Blaine.

All the people reunited there start either clapping, shouting and Kurt is sure he can ear Santana wolf-whistle. They part and people start congratulating them. All his friends, all Blaine's friends, their family, everyone that counts is there.

Blaine's mother and father come to them with huge smiles and sweets words “Dear, I'd really like if one holiday you and Blaine could come to our house and spend a few days there, we'd want to know better the new addition to our family.”

Then his father comes and says “I'm so proud of you Blaine, it all went exactly as planned. I told you he'd say yes.”

Blaine blushes.

“You thought I was going to say no?” he asks Blaine surprised.

“Well, we never talked about it, so I didn't know what you'd say.” he says sheepishly.

“I could never say no to marring you.” he kisses his _fiancé_ again “And thank you dad, it was so great you could come.”

“I'm so happy for the both of you!” Rachel squeaks hugging them so tightly it hurts and Finn watches her amused.

Then there are Brittany and Santana and Quinn behind “Me and Quinn were so sick and tired to see you two make fools of yourselves that if you didn't get together soon, we'd have pull out something. We were already thinking about closing you in the same room and not let you out until you kissed.”

“That would have been a great plan.” says Quinn.

“I hate the both of you.” Blaine mutters.

“No you don't. You love us.”

They have the best friends in the world, the best families and now they have each other and they'd be husbands.

* * *

Kurt is so nervous.

He and Blaine decided not to see each other before their wedding, but what if Blaine changed idea, what if I had ran away what if...

A knock on the door distracts him and then Blaine is there, so beautiful.

“What are you doing here?” Kurt says but is so happy that his fiancé is there that he can't even bring himself to feign to be angry.

“I... I was getting nervous, I needed to see you.” Blaine says.

“I was getting nervous too.” he replies “I love you so much.”

“Love you too.” Blaine answers like is his second nature by now, as if loving Kurt is what he did all his life.

“Why don't we do this our way?” he asks him.

“What?”

“Do you thrust me?”

“With my life.” is the answer he gets from Blaine.

Kurt takes his hand and drags him out of the room. They enter the church giggling like two teenagers and they starts walking down the aisle hand in hand with everyone that stares at them surprise on their faces.

“Couldn't wait longer.” Kurt explains to the man standing at the end of the church watching them baffled with wide eyes.

Everyone laughs quietly and Rachel storms in the church screeching “Where are Kurt and Blaine, I can't find them—” then she sees them and shuts up clenching her jaw tightly. They will pay for this but Kurt is too giddy standing next to his fiancé soon-to-be-husband to care.

“So... let's begin.” says the priest.

The ceremony is short and Kurt doesn't listen to a world that is said, he keeps his eyes on his man and smiles because he is so happy.

Then the officiator clears his throat and he snaps out of his bubble “Yeah?”

“Your vows.” the man says and everyone laughs.

“Oh, yeah yeah, right.” Kurt says and then looks Blaine again with a wide smile “I think it's good to keep old tradition so I'm going to start this with a pick up line I thought of and it really represent us: when I first saw you, I looked for a signature, because every masterpiece has one.” Blaine chuckles and blushes “I... I know I'm not perfect, and I know you are not either but... but I love you so I'm really glad that that day went so bad for me. You know, the day I first said something to you that wasn't my coffee order, sucked. Everything was going so badly I didn't even know how to cope. And I said that phrase to you, which I still apologize for because it wasn't really good. But I am so glad it went wrong. I'm so glad you heard it because now, thanks to that crappy day I can have a billion of happy ones with you by my side.”

Blaine is holding back his tears “I'm sorry you had a bad day. But it lead me to you, so...” Kurt kisses him quickly on the lips because he can't wait anymore than he back of with a nervous laugh “Anyway,” Blaine continues “I also planned to start my vow with a pick up line, because that's how we met – and it will be a _great_ story for our children, they will laugh so much I can't even imagine it – and I looked it up online, yes I did” he says at the look on his fiancé's face “I'm no good with pick up line so I did and I founded this one 'On a scale from one to ten, you are a nine because I'm the one you need'.” everybody chuckles “But then I realized that... it's not true. First, on a scale from one to ten you are one thousand. Second, I don't know if I'm the one you need. As you said, we are not perfect, I am not perfect. I just want you to know that I love you and no matter what I will try to be the one you need. Yes, we'll fight and we both know it but we'll make it through. Because it's us and we love each other. I love you Kurt, I...” he chokes on his tears and grins “I love you and I'm so honoured that you said yes to be my husband.”

Kurt is crying too by the end and he tries to wipe off his tears with a sleeve “Damn, Anderson, you are making me cry.”

“You may kiss one another.” says the man.

And they do. Their first kiss as husband, first of many. It's perfectly imperfect exactly as they are because they are together and together they can take the world, one step at a time.

 

 

 


End file.
